Insanity!
by controllled-chaos
Summary: What really happened on episode 17? What really caused Sonny to suddenly feel such a strong attraction to Chad? WHAT DID HE DO?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What really happened on episode 17? What really caused Sonny to suddenly feel such a strong attraction to Chad? WHAT DID HE DO?**

Most of this story is going to be in Chad's POV. They might act a little OOC, but if it's too much, tell me, kk?

**Sorry I Don't Have a Title for This Yet! Any Suggestions? (Yes, this is the title. For now.)**

* * *

><p>Hello.<p>

...

...

Well, let's get to the point here.

I, Chad Dylan Cooper, have a problem. And you know what that problem is? Wait, no. I wanna tell... Wait, actually, it'd be more fun if you guess, but... NO! It's my problem and I wanna discuss it! Oh, but it's going to be so awkward... Do you wanna try guessing? You get three tries... two? Actually, no! Wait! Shut up! I'm telling the story here! As you can all see, I'm stalling to buy time so I don't have to tell you what I'm worried about because I'M ACTUALLY A BIG WEENIE WHO CAN'T TELL SONNY MUNROE HOW I TRULY FEEL.

...

Ok, that was so not me. That was so not the insane little voice at the back of my mind that keeps reminding of Sonny Munroe and that is going to explode soon if I keep keeping these obvious feelings inside.

...

Yeah.

See what I have to deal with? Now that is a real problem.

* * *

><p>Okay, so the problem is, well...<p>

I don't even know where to start.

Firstly, Sunny Munroe, this girl I apparently "have feelings for" (So says the back of my head, where the insane little voice is residing), she doesn't care about who I am. She doesn't want to take advantage of my fame, money, or my...dashing good looks. (Flips hair and winks at the mirror)

She just wants to know me for who I am, and tries to get to know me and be friends, no matter how horrible or mean I am to her.

AND I AM SICK OF IT!

Why can't little Miss Nice-and-Perfect be fazed by anything? She's never sad, always optimistic, and it's annoying, because I guess that's why I'm so attracted to her.

What is my problem? Why am I so obsessed over this? Why am I so attracted to -

Well...

Um...

I think I just answered my own question there...

...

Maybe that insane little voice isn't so insane after all.

It's still annoying though.

Because now, I feel even worse! Now I know how I actually feel about Sonny Munroe, and because the Chad side of me is so cool, I would never admit it to myself, so now I have to tell her, but I can't! And the other side of me is really craving an egg salad sandwich right now, which reminds me, and brings us back to the topic of You-Know-Who, Sonny can make a KILLER egg salad sandwich. She knows just how I like it; triple decker with no crust and cut into halves and with just the right amount of mayo, and... and... SHE KNOWS ME SO WELL! SEE HOW PERFECT WE RE FOR EACH OTHER? WE WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! WE'RE SOULMATES!

...

And there goes the insane part again.

Ugh! God, I'm so uncool.

Why can't I just say it?

Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me.

Just seven little words! Wait, no... Six! And they're all 4 letters and under.

...

Okay. I just reread that last paragraph and realized how much like an idiot I sounded.

You know, the paragraph with the egg salad sandwich.

Since it made absolutely NO sense. I don't even get what I was saying.

I think I might be losing my mind.

CURSE YOU SONNY MUNROE!

* * *

><p>Okay, so I told you about my dilemma last time, and now I need to find a way to fix it. Me and my brain (Including the insane part, a.k.a. the Sonny obsessed part) had had a lot of time to think between rehearsal, shooting, break (which is always when I go to see the Randoms, or namely, Sonny), class, and lunch break (which I also use to go see the Randoms, but usually, at lunch, I take my time to see the other Randoms too, not JUST Sonny. Though I just make sure I always take the shortcut to the lunchroom, which is coincidentally through Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room).<p>

These are the solutions we came up with:

1. Push Sonny off a cliff, and she's out of our life forever.

(Our? There's just me and my brain here. Who else? Don't tell me... MY BRAIN HAS A BRAIN OF ITS OWN? Ok, ok, CDC, chill, concentrate. Now you're just being ridiculous.)

2. Ask her out.

(Are you kidding? Whenever I just get near her, I can't think. I lose all train of thought, what with her soft-looking skin, soft-looking hair, soft-smelling scent, and soft-looking lips...

And her smile. You can never forget Sonny Munroe's trademark smile. It's like my trademark smirk! I never do anything or go anywhere without it. It's even copyrighted! )

3. Wait for HER to ask ME out.

(Seriously? Innocent little Sonny would never even think of going out with somebody right now. I don't think she's had another date since the James fiasco, and even if she were interested in someone, she would never make the first move. Why? How do I know? Because she's just Sonny. You can't really describe what Sonny does, you just know, when you know her as well as I do.

Anywaaayy...

Would she date anyone else? Because honestly, all I hear from her is how much she loves her best friends, how well they treat her, how great her career is and how lucky she is to have this job.

Ah, yes. This is MY Sonny. So compassionate, empathetic, nice, gentle...

Oh my god.

WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MEEEEEE!)

4. I...don't really have a number 4...

Me and my brain get distracted really easily.

(Hey! Don't blame me! Blame Sonny! She just walked right past us while we were working on this list, and... and...

Then she waved hi, and gave me one her heart wrenching, beautiful, Sonny sunny smiles (the ones that kept reminding me that if I didn't make my move fast, I would never be able to have her), and that was it. I was lost. I was entranced and I completely forgot about...

Um...

What did I forget about again?)

Okay, that last part was incredibly cheesy and disturbing. It was completely not me, not Chad-like enough, and "heart-wrenching, Sonny sunny smiles"?

Oh my god.

I'm gonna puke.

SOMEONE GET ME A BUCKET!

Bleh. :p

**Yeah, so this is the first part of the story, and I swear, this time, I'm actually working on the second one. Not that I'm not working on my other stories too, but I just have writers' block. I just work better when I'm typing on my phone in bed at 1 in the morning when I should be sleeping, but can't sleep. Shhhh! Don't tell. **

**Again, I was typing this in the middle of the night, so there might still be mistakes. If something doesn't look right, or something doesn't fit in, PM me, or preferably, you can tell me in a review. Because then you can tell me at the same time what you think of my story. **

**Wow. This is a really long authors' note. By the way, I could use some feedback. You can tell me what you don't think is right, if I should change my writing style, or you can give me suggestions for my story. Just, please, don't be too harsh. The first flame I got really hurt my feelings, and I just kinda quit for a while after that, but now I feel horrible about it. I agreed with that person, because honestly, my writing isn't the best, but I'm trying. He/she could've just put it in a slightly less harsher manner. **

**Sorry! I don't blame you if you end up complaining about this incredibly extremely long author's note. I use a lot of run-on sentences. Any advice?**

**FUNFACT! THIS FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY WAS ORIGINALLY THREE SEPARATE ONES! *GASP***


	2. Chapter 2

Insanity!

Chapter 2

I am so, so sorry that I didn't update sooner! I was just really busy these past two weeks, what with midterms and tests and projects due and all…

BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, OR ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR ALERTS OR FAVOURITES :)

And as weird as this might sound, your reviews made me feel all tingly and warm inside. :) (No, that does _not _mean that I have to go to the washroom.)

**Clumzee Wumzee (Nice name XD): I liked your idea of naming the story Insanity, so…I did. Thx. :)**

I'm really happy that my story could make you laugh, since according to my friends, I'm not usually the happiest, or the funniest person ever. In fact, I act as if I'm PMSing, like, everyday around people I know, which is really a bad habit. That I am working on fixing. The stories I write on fanfiction are one of the few only ways that I can unwind and actually be myself.

AND I AM PRETTY SURE THAT YOU PEOPLE DON'T WANT TO JUST SIT THERE WATCHING ME RANT ABOUT MY PERSONAL PROBLEMS, SO

…

ON WITH THE STORY!

Oh yeah, and I forgot to do this the last chapter, but **I do not own Sonny with a Chance in any way. I do own the plot though, if there even is one. Just kidding! There is a plot to this story. I just have yet to figure out what it is.**

* * *

><p>HELLO ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO READ THE LAST CHAPTER.<p>

I HAVE FOUND AN ANSWER TO MY LROTNLEN!

…

Wow.

That is an incredible typo.

Let me try again.

*Ahem*

*Cough*

*Clears Throat*

I, THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY CHAD DYLAN COOPER, HAVE FOUND AN ANSWER TO MY (SONNY) PROBLEM.

Ah, that sounds a lot better.

It's kind of a long story, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Because, psh! Whoever gets tired from hearing about Chad Dylan Cooper?

…

Don't answer that.

(A/N: Just to let you know, this part, while I was writing it, my phone suddenly shut down, and I didn't save it, and I couldn't remember completely all of this part. This version is close enough, but it's just not exactly the same and I'm just letting you know ;), that the previous version was probably a lot better, and I apologize. Just thought I'd let you know :). Happy reading!)

It was our annual family reunion last week, mostly everyone had already arrived and we were all ready to PART-AY! COME ON EVERYONE! LET'S PART-AY!

Unfortunately, my mom had to ruin it when she ordered me to drive out to see if Grandma and Grandpa, who haven't arrived yet, had gotten lost at the hospital.

Wait what?

Sorry, I meant…airport. Yeah. Why the hell did I say hospital? Ugh. I'm getting much too tired and way too stressed.

…

Soooo… Back to the point, I was on my way to the AIRPORT (not hospital), but then I ran into, and I repeat, ran INTO, and not OVER, an old lady and her dog.

It was then that I decided to be Mr. Nice Guy and show this old hag (Oh, the irony) how Chad Dylan Cooper really is.

And hopefully someone will overhear and report to the paparazzi about Mr. Nic Guy Chad and everybody will love me even more!

And…

It wouldn't hurt if Sonny maybe got a glimpse of it.

Then she would be impressed by my niceness, accept the fact that I have changed from my old, evil ways when I didn't know how else to get her attention but to tease her and make fun of her, and then she'll fall madly in love with me ad WE'LL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

YES!

I realize now that I just said that out loud.

And at the same time, I had pumped my fist in the air.

The old lady is staring at me now.

She shook her head, and turned and continued walking.

_Oh… This is NOT good. _

(_Hey! Hey, you! The lovesick idiot! CDC! THE OLD LADY'S GETTING AWAY!) _

*Gasp*

She walked right past my car without even freaking out!

ATTACK!

I pulled up next to her, and she turned to look at me.

"May I help you?"

"Hey," I smiled and flipped my _sexy, wind-blown _hair. (Shut up! It is SO NOT creepy when I talk about myself like that. It's aaalllll in you head.) "Need a lift?"

She gave me a toothy smile.

"Yes, thank you, young man. That would be nice."

She got into the car and settled down, then tossed her dog into the back seat.

We drove in silence, and then I heard, "There is something troubling you. A girl. Am I right?"

I looked at her in surprise, and then regained my composure. "Psh. Noooo!" I laughed. Chad Dylan Cooper did not get girl problems. He could get any girl he wanted. He didn't stay up all night, thinking about girls who's names started with S, followed by an O, then two Ns, and ended with a Y.

"Excuse me," I said this in a soothing tone and in my CHAD MR SUPER NICE GUY voice. "I don't mean to be rude, but do you KNOW who I am?"

She gave me that same toothy smile, and this time I realized how shiny and straight her teeth were.

_Just like Sonny's…_

Okay, dude, who are you? Quit interrupting my story time!

Back to the story, go back, go back… There's nothing to see here…

Where was I?

Oh yeah.

"Why yes, I most certainly do, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. I most certainly do."

We passed an intersection, and when the red light shone on her face I could see clearly that she was one of those people who would always stay beautiful throughout their whole life, not matter how old they were. And before you even ask, she looked too natural to have gotten plastic surgery. Too… not fake. If you get what I mean, which you probably don't. This old lady looked to be around 50, or even 60-something at the most, but there was something about the way she held herself, the way her blue eyes sparkled with confidence, and how…how…uhh… Darn. I ran out of deep and dramatic describing words. Anyway, I could see something familiar about her. I just didn't know what it was…

(A/N: JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, CHAD IS IN NO WAY ATTRACTED TO OLD LADIES. I'm sorry if I made it seem that way. BUT CHAD IS ABSOLUTELY 100% DEVOTED TO AND HAPPILY IN LOVE WITH THE ONE AND ONLY SONNY MUNROE.)

I snapped out of my trance when I realized that I was checking out an old lady, (I think I barfed a little in my mouth then :p) and asked her, "Where are you headed?"

"You didn't quite answer my question, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. You're having girl problems, AM I RIGHT?"

She said it more like a demand or an order than a question.

"You should answer my question first. And I said no! I do not have girl problems!"

"Do you, Chad? Do you really?"

Now where have I heard that before?

* * *

><p>OK, I'M SORRY THAT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CUT THE STORY SHORT HERE. IF I HAD CONTINUED WITH WHAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE, I WOULDN'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TO END IT.<p>

I HAVE ABOUT HALF OF THE SECOND PART OF THIS DONE, BUT I AM HAVING WRITERS' BLOCK RIGHT NOW. SO SORRY!

I hope you still review, though. :)

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

I am extremely sorry I haven't updated. I am also extremely sorry if this chapter doesn't meet up to your expectations. It's just that I already have the ending to the story written out, but I still have to find a way to connect it to what I have so far. _And_ my writing style changes continuously. Sooo…

Read at your own caution.

* * *

><p><em><span>Recap<span>_

"_Where are you headed?" _

"_You didn't quite answer my question, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. You're having girl problems, AM I RIGHT?" _

_She said it more like a demand or an order than a question. _

"_You should answer my question first. And I said no! I do not have girl problems!" _

"_Do you, Chad? Do you really?" _

_Now where have I heard that before?_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 (Finally!)<span>

* * *

><p>"So who is Sonny Munroe to you? Just a friend then?"<p>

Without thinking, I answered on instinct. How did she know about Sonny?

"Hell, no! We're...we're... I guess we're more than that, but... Wait, wait! It's just... We're just complicated, okay?"

I slid down in my seat as we slowed down at a red light and I huffed.

First, there was silence for a little while. Then -

"So you're saying you _do_ have problems."

"HOLY MUTHER F - "

...

*Ahem*

Excuse me.

The old hag shut me up.

"Shhh... Sh... It's okay..."

She said it to me like how you would say it to a little kid.

Or something like that.

The light turned green. I started the car again, and she kept talking.

"I can help."

At that time, I was still pouting and acting out a temper tantrum.

I grumbled, "How? You don't even know my situation."

I was acting PMS-y, but who could blame me? That woman was driving me crazy.

"Well, I do know that you keep talking to yourself about it inside your head and arguing with yourself inside your head like a crazy person. I know that you have a huge poster of her in your bedroom that you talk to every night to help you sleep. I know that you watch So Random! every week just to see her. I know that you always go out of your way to see her at lunch just to bicker with and make fun of her. I also know that-"

Okay, okay! I get the point already! Shut up! Just friggin' shut up already!

She glared at me and at that point I realized that I had said that out loud.

"- you hid a GPS tracking system in her phone so that you know where she is, what she's doing, and when she's doing it each and every single minute and moment of each day."

Why, if I weren't driving right now and being a safe, responsible driver like Sonny would want me to be... I would... I would... Let's keep this G rated for everyone, why don't we?

...

SO INSTEAD I SAID:

"Okay... When _you_ say it, you make me sound like a stalker."

She rolled her eyes and gave me this look that so obviously said, 'That's because you _are_ a stalker'.

"Look, just... Here. Take a look at what I have here."

She had pulled out a blue vial of something. It was, well, blue, and it sparkled when it caught the yellow light.

_Which reminded me we were still driving_. I hit the brakes just in time before I could hit the other car. I was honked. I felt extremely offended. However, at that time, I was mesmerized by the sparkly blue liquid that looked like the silly putty that I used to play with when I was young and -

"Look, I'm not really going to go to all the trouble of explaining what this is, but this," She shook the vial in her hand in front of my face, "will help you with your problem."

I nodded, captivated and curious.

"I know! It's a magical love potion that I have to make Sonny drink so she'll fall madly in love with me so we'll live happily ever after and have -"

"...You're actually right," she stared at me with wide eyes. "It'll last maybe about... 7 hours. That's all the time you have. By then, you'll have to kiss her to make the affects permanent."

Okay, guys, I'm going to stop storytime for a moment here.

When I heard this, I was literally in shock. I'd just been kidding. I sat there for what felt like 5 minutes, and didn't move until I was honked, yet again, (by the same car, I might add) and stepped on the gas pedal. I didn't even think.

_Who is this crazy witch woman? Would the potion actually work? Is this a scam? Do ladybugs pee? Why do dogs hate cats?_

_..._

Noooo. I wasn't thinking AT ALL.

Kiss Sonny? I always dream about it, and I would love for it to happen, but... I never actually _thought_ about doing it in real life. Sonny would probably _kill_ me, and I do mean literally. I would like to be the one to initiate it, but then, I would get killed and beat up, and I _do not_ want that. On the other hand, it would be _so_ worth it. Just thinking of pressing her soft lips to mine, them moving together in perfect harmony, me...her...

Okay, now I'm just talking crazy and sappy. Then again, just the thought of Sonny's lips brings me back to the same subject over and over again. The thought and the dreams I mentioned before are also usually the causes of my cold showers in the middle of the day, or the middle of the night…

…

I beg of you, all of you out there reading this story right now, _please_ forget what I just said. Put it out of your head. Burn it. Cut the memory out of your brain and eat it raw. I don't care. JUST FORGET IT.

…

Back to the story, please.

(And I still don't know where she's supposed to be headed.)

* * *

><p>Haha, yeah, that's all you'll get from me for now. I'm really sorry if this chapter wasn't what you were expecting. <em>But<em>, if I hadn't been feeling nostalgic and decided to reread the reviews for this story over again, I wouldn't have had the initiative to actually finish this chapter.

And, your reviews really make me feel happy, so thanks. :)

R&R!


End file.
